Gateway Back To the Digital World
by Fanatic24
Summary: It has been one year since the Legendary Warriors return from the Digital World. Now they are called back and they are not the only ones going into the digital world. What troubles follow them and what are they getting themselves into this time around


Gateway Back To the Digital World

-.-

D/C: I do not own Digimon; I do own my Oc's though…sighing…

-.-

It has been one year, one year since we returned from the digital world. One year since the Digital World has been closed off from the human world and any contact what so ever. The now former Legendary Warriors are trying to fit back into their own lives but it seems better said than done. In spite of the fact, they only left the human world less than a minute or so, for them it felt like they were gone for days on end.

They were all so used to traveling, helping others, and… and well turning into Digimon that it became the norm for them. All of them feel so off being back here in their homes; most of them are still having trouble trying to convince themselves what is real what is not.

-.-

Bring!

Bring!

Bring!

Koichi sat with his mother eating lunch when his cellphone rang. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cellphone seeing that he received a text that nearly made his heart stop. The number is the same number that was used to send them on that wild adventure about one year ago.

**Would you like to continue the adventure? **

"Is everything alright Koichi? You seem to look like you've seen a ghost?" Koichi mom, Tomoko, asked worriedly as she glanced over at her son. They were both eating lunch and he was too caught up with the message that that he did not notice she kept glancing at him worriedly.

"It's nothing," He said trying to convince her that he was all right, "One of my friends just invited a bunch of us to go over and hangout."

"Oh, why don't you go," Tomoko smiled, "It's good that you have so many friends."

"You make it sound like I never had friends to begin with," Koichi said accusingly at her. She only hid her smile behind her hand, "I'll try to get back home early."

"There's a chance that it's going to rain," Tomoko said worriedly, she quickly got up and headed towards a hall closet, "Take an umbrella and an extra coat. Oh what would happen if it rains…?"

"Then I would stay at one of my friends home," Koichi said picking up the plates and cups from the table. Walking into the kitchen, Koichi placed the dishes in the sink and quickly took out his cellphone.

Staring at the screen, the text stared blinkingly back at Koichi. Unconsciously he texted back his response…

-.-

"Come on Takuya, hurry it up," A bunch of kids yelled as they watched a kid their age rummage through his bag.

"I am, I just can't find my…There it is," Takuya said with a grin. His cellphone was ringing throughout the entire game and it was getting on everyone's nerves. The phone he had was the same one that had turned into a D-Tector, "What the…"

There on the screen is a message from someone he never thought he would hear or get from ever again. Closing his phone shut, Takuya grabbed his things and turned back giving his friends an apologetic smile, "Sorry guys, something just came up."

Without waiting for a response, Takuya ran off.

-.-

Koji silently packed several things into a dark blue backpack, in the corner of his desk is his cellphone with a message on the screen staring at him.

'Would you like to continue the adventure?' Koji thought to himself as he zipped up the backpack up, "The others better have gotten the message."

Koji swung his backpack over his shoulder, picked up his cellphone and left his room. His father was out on a business trip with his stepmother too. They left Koji to his own devices, not that he mind all that much. If it meant not having to move anymore, then go ahead.

Taking a deep breath, Koji opened the front door and saw how the sky filled with gray clouds. Shaking his head, Koji closed the door behind him. No matter what, every house he ever stayed at always felt empty and never filled with light.

-.-

"Waitress, I need a refill!"

"Hey this isn't what I ordered!"

"What's the hold up?"

Zoe grind her teeth together, there in the corner sitting around a table of girls that kept purposely making it their life goal to make Zoe life hell. About two months after returning from the digital world, Zoe family opened up an Italian Restaurant. Zoe helps by waiting tables or washing the dishes. What makes the job unbearable is that the so-called popular kids from her school would come and purposely make her life hell.

"Why don't you take a break?"

Zoe looked over to see her mother, Noemi, to see her looking worriedly at her. Putting on a strain smile, Zoe shook her head, "Thanks mom…"

Zoe handed Noemi a small notepad, and her apron, "Those girls in table F want to complain about the food and service."

"Let me take care of that," Noemi said with a wink.

Zoe laughed a bit and headed towards the back of the restaurant. She walked into a backroom that doubled as a sort of break/cubby room. Getting a purple backpack, Zoe looked through it and took out her cellphone.

…

…

…

"MOM! Could I take the entire day off?"

"Take an umbrella; it looks like it's going to rain! Call me if anything comes up!"

-.-

"Yutaka give me my phone back," Tommy said angrily, his older brother is currently holding Tommy's phone over his head keeping it out of his reach, "It's mine!"

"Not until you confess what you are doing," Yutaka stated evenly, he kept Tommy's cellphone out of his reach.

"What would that be exactly," Tommy said glaring at his brother, "I didn't do anything."

"You know perfectly well what you are doing," Yutaka said glaring down at Tommy, "That little act you've been doing for that last year."

"How many times do I have to tell you," Tommy yelled at Yutaka, he kicked his brother in the shins causing the older brother to yelp and release the phone. Tommy quickly grabbed his phone and ran out of the apartment, "It's not an act!"

"Get back here you brat!" Yutaka winced in pain; he watched Tommy ran out of the apartment clutching his leg in pain.

Tommy ran out of the apartment building where he and his family lived, he did not know whether if his brother is following him or not, 'I'm going to be late!' He ran down the street completely unaware to the light rain that fell from the cloudy sky.

-.-

J.P. speed walked through an empty street; he had an umbrella tucked under his left arm left unopened. He did not mind the raindrops falling onto him; it would only remind him of past times.

In the corner of his eye, he watched as a small group of friend's cramp underneath a small umbrella trying to hurry down the street. J.P. only shook his head at the memories, how none of his 'friends' would offer an umbrella to him. That afternoon after school had ended, it started to rain and J.P had an umbrella however, he decided not to use it. He received odd looks and looks of jealousy from those who did not had one of their own. Many were opposed to asking him while a few tried to bribe him for the use of the umbrella, but J.P simply laughed softly to himself and headed out his way with the umbrella unopened.

Stopping mid step, J.P took out his phone at he noted that he just received a text message. His eyes widened as he read the text, he could not stop the smile that broke across his face, "Finally!"

-.-

In a library, sitting in the far corner is a young girl with her head buried deep in a book. The young girl has a pale olive tone skin, light brown eyes and long dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail. She has on a loose tank top, long blue jeans and a pair of purple shoes, over her tank top she had on a heavy cargo dark green jacket that seemed to hide the fact she is slightly overweight, but it only made the young girl more intimidating than anything else did.

A sharp beep interrupted her mind of thought. She placed the book down, reached into her pocket, and pulled out a cellphone to see that she just received a new message. Her brows furrowed at the text.

**Would you like to go on an adventure?**

She glanced around the library to see that no one was paying any attention to her, she quickly replied, 'Yes' and quickly gathered her things into a dark leather shoulder bag and headed towards the librarian.

"Is everything okay, Isobel," The librarian asked the young girl walked up to her.

"Do you know where Shibuya Train Station is located at?" Isobel asked her the older librarian.

-.-

"What happened to your brother, Shinya," A kid with wild spiky brown hair asked Shinya Kanbara.

Shinya Kanbara, the younger brother of Takuya Kanbara, dressed in a red and green soccer uniform shrugged his shoulders in confusion, "I don't know the last time he did that was at my birthday last year."

"Well…you're his brother, do you have any idea what happened," Another kid that has short blonde hair, asked.

"Like I said I don't know," Shinya said, he ran over towards the end of the field where all of them placed their belongings. He grabbed a white backpack, opening a random pocket and pulled out his cellphone, "I got a message…"

Shinya tilted his head in thought as he read the message, he then quickly zipped his backpack closed and ran off in the same direction where his brother had previously ran off too, "Sorry everyone, something just came up!"

"What do we do now Davis?"

"I don't know, why are you asking me T.K.?"

"I don't know."

-.-

"Why did we have to eat here again," Complained a young girl as she sat across of her parents whom were glancing into a menu. She has a clear complexation, shoulder length light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She has on a light blue buttoned up shirt, a pleated knee length white skirt, with long blue leggings underneath it and a pair of dark blue strappy sandals, "I don't even like the food here."

"You haven't even eaten here before, Quinn," Her mother chastised, but her attention is still on the menu. Quinn's father gave her a look that clearly told her to behave and Quinn let out a sigh of frustration but complied.

Quinn looked around the restaurant with an unconvinced expression; she thought that the place is not up to par with her family standards. It was small, tacky and the people that work in the restaurant are nothing much to talk about. She should know the owner's only daughter goes to her private school. Quinn snorted and crossed her arms, how that girl ever managed to get into an elite school, the one she is currently attending, is beyond her.

Hearing someone yelling from the back of the restaurant, Quinn turned around to see said girl running from the back of the store with an umbrella and a pink tote bag, "Unbelievable."

A loud and rather obnoxious ringing rung through the quiet restaurant interrupting everyone's time, Quinn face went red and quickly dug into a small but expensive handbag. She took out her cellphone and saw that she got a message.

"What the…" Quinn whispered partially taken back, she glanced up at her parents and back at her phone, "Mommy…Daddy..."

-.-

"I'm sorry Ken, but something just came up," Sam Ichijouji said apologetically to his younger brother, but his expression and body language said another thing. He was on his phone as he quickly grabbed a jacket and headed out the door of their apartment home, "Maybe next time."

"But…that's what you said the last time," An eight year old Ken Ichijouji said, clearly crestfallen at his older brother's words, "You said we would go out for ice cream since last week."

"Will…Something more important came up," Sam shrugged before he walked out of the apartment, "Maybe next time."

With that, Sam shut the door behind him leaving behind a very dejected Ken. Ken looked down at the tile floor and whispered to himself, "That's what you said the last couple of times."

On the other side of the door, Sam quickly walked out of the apartment complex and headed towards his destination.

"An adventure…this better be a good challenge," Sam mused to himself.

-.-

"Why does this always keep happening to me?" Takuya yelled out as he ran towards a train that was scheduled to leave any minute.

Takuya let out a yell as he jumped into the train right before the metal doors slid closed and it began to move. He had managed to hit his face against a pole after jumping into the train compartment earning him looks of pain and annoyance by the other passengers.

"Look who finally showed up."

Takuya groaned as he looked up to see Koji smirking down at him, despite the pain, he cracked a smile, "You know me…always have to be the coolest one in the group."

"That would be Tommy thing, not you," Koji responded, he offered Takuya a hand up; "You're more of an idiotic hothead."

"…True…" Takuya said taking Koji hand and pulled himself back up, he rubbed his face with his hands, "My face…"

"That happens when you march head first into everything," Koji said as he signaled Takuya to follow him towards the back of the train.

"I was going to be late if I didn't do that," Takuya grumbled under his breath as he followed Koji.

"Now you have a red mark on your face to prove it," Koji deadpanned, no bothering to look back at him. Takuya humph in annoyance but he kept quiet as they continued their way towards the back of the train. Reaching at the back of the compartment, Takuya began to smile widely at whom he saw sitting in the back, "Zoe Tommy!"

Zoe and Tommy were sitting side by side chatting quietly, they looked over to see Koji and Takuya walked towards them. The two quickly got up and greeted their friends.

"Did the both of you gotten the message too?" Tommy asked nearly jumping with excitement, "I did and so did Zoe."

"Of course we did," Takuya laughed before he quickly stopped and looked over at Koji, "You did get the message right?"

Koji glowered at him, "I did."

"Boys…" Zoe said warningly to the two. Both boys paled a bit as they looked at Zoe with slight fear in their eyes, "Remember what I said about getting along?"

Both boys blushed and quickly looked away from each other, "Yes."

"Good," Zoe smiled widely and cheerfully at them.

Tommy laughed at Koji and Takuya reactions, "I think you have to explain it to them again, Zoe. But that would make it the third time this month…"

"It's not my fault these two are idiots," Zoe sighed dejectedly.

"Hey!" Koji and Takuya said in the same time, they looked at each other annoyed at the other, "Stop that! Stop it! Stop copying me!"

The shouting match seemed to continue with no sign of stopping. Zoe and Tommy only gave the other a look, 'Like old times.'

"Have any of you contacted J.P or Koichi?" Tommy asked, interrupting the 'fight'.

"Koichi told me he should be at the station by the time we get there," Koji huffed out glaring at Takuya.

"J.P had computer club today," Takuya said with a snort, he took out his phone and scanned the messages, "But the president of the computer club decided to cancel it today for some unknown reason."

"…What do you guys think this is all about?" Tommy whispered out quickly before another argument broke out, "The message?"

"Whatever it is…," Koji said in thought about their situation in hand, "We have to be ready for it."

"Of course it is," Takuya said slapping him in the back, earning him a scowl, "We have to stick together and figure it all out."

"Meaning no running off on your own like the last time, Koji," Zoe said with a menacing smile.

"I get it," Koji deadpanned raising his hands up in a surrendering manner, "I get it, no 'Lone Wolf' what so ever."

Tommy attempted to muffle his laughter but failed with Koji shot him a short smile at the irony of his words.

"So…What's new with you guys," Takuya said trying to keep the conversation going.

-.-

"Where is that train…" Isobel whispered to herself as she walked around Shibuya Train Station totally lost. She glanced down at her phone screen trying to see where exactly she is supposed to go, "I'm lost…"

"Do you need any help?"

Isobel turned around to see an older boy. He looked to be only two years older than her, "Do you know where this is?"

She showed him her phone where the text she had received the mysterious text message. The boy glanced at the screen and for a moment his eyes widened with recognition, "Yes I do. That's where I'm heading at right now."

The boy took out his own phone and showed her his own text message, "See…"

"Do you know who sent out the message…?" Isobel hesitated for a bit, "Uhm…"

"Koichi," Koichi said putting his phone in his back pocket of his jeans, he signaled for Isobel to follow him.

"Isobel," Isobel responded and followed Koichi, "Do you know what is going on?"

"Hm…Something life changing," Koichi said with a light laugh, "Don't worry about it."

Isobel thought for a moment about it, "…Then you do know what going to happen then."

"You cou…Great stairs…" Koichi said stopping in front of a flight of stairs. Clear hesitation writing all over his expression, 'This is where it happened…'

"You don't like climbing stairs either do you?" Isobel asked looking up at Koichi; she then let out a tired sigh and took hold of Koichi hand, "Could you help me down? I don't like walking down flights of stairs; I have a tendency to fall and hit my head…and sprain an ankle or wrist and lose whatever self-esteem I have left."

"You seem to be a very clumsy kid, Isobel," Koichi chuckled despite himself, as he took hold of her hand tightly and helped her down the stairs. He did took note of how she would actually accidently miss a step and nearly tumble down if it were not for him, "You…weren't kidding."

"Must…focus….uh-oh, falling."

-.-

"Okay, their train should be the next one after this one," J.P murmured to himself as he watched a train came to a stop. Slung over his shoulders is a dark yellow backpack and in his hands is his umbrella, 'Koichi wandered off, probably to the basement.'

The metal doors of the train opened and the current occupants filed out in the normal daily rush. No one in particular caught his attention they were mostly adults dressed in business uniforms or random kids in their day-to-day clothing or were still in their school uniforms. As he made his way to look for a random bench, someone caught his attention. It was a kid from his computer club, he is the same age as J.P, with dull blueish black spikey hair, and he is wearing a short-sleeved olive green hoodie with a long sleeved dark blue shirt, gray pants and shoes, 'Sam? I thought he was supposed to…'

J.P stayed in place but his expression furrowed in deep thought. He watched as Sam quickly headed off in the opposite direction than the rest of the crowd. To be more precise, the basement, and it made J.P groan in total annoyance, 'Please don't tell me he got the text…'

As J.P began to complement his life, he did not see another run off towards the basement.

-.-

"I'm so sorry," Isobel said extremely embarrassed as Koichi helped her with her bag as she tightly gripped the arm rail.

"It's alright; it wasn't your fault," Koichi said worriedly to her, he kept a tight grip on her shoulder as the two descended the steps.

"Say that to your umbrella," Isobel muttered miserably pointing down the steps. There lay trampled is Koichi umbrella, "Stupid idiot…running down the stairs catching me off guard."

"And nearly causing you to fall down the steps…," Koichi said solemnly, running a hand through his hair, then a smile played on his lips, "You get scared easily."

"And I have a very bad sense of balance," Isobel deadpanned.

Koichi raised his hands in mock surrender, "I figured that out after you couldn't even walk a couple of steps without either tripping on your own two feet or something."

"….Shut up…."

Steps was heard from behind them, they turned around to see a young girl wearing white and blue running quickly down the steps. She kept looking back as if not wanting anyone seeing her.

"No one really takes this route," Koichi said loud enough for the girl to hear him. Said girl head whipped where the voice had come from, her expression went from one of fright from being caught that turned into a sneer as she ran past the two. Koichi took note of how Isobel tensed at the presence of the other girl, "Do you know her?"

"Her name is Quinn, she's two grade higher than me," Isobel responded as she and Koichi finally made it to the last step, "She's…not nice."

Koichi shoved his hands in his pockets as he let out a soft sigh, "I understand, just tell me if anything happens okay?"

"…Okay…" Isobel said unsurely as she took the final step to only accidently trip over her other foot, "Cheese!"

Koichi watched in slow motion as Isobel fall against the ground, "…."

"Ow…" Isobel grumbled, her face flushed with embarrassment as she quickly tried to get up, "This is why I hate stairs…"

"Are you alright?" Koichi quickly said as he quickly kneeled down next to her. Muffled giggles caught his attention, he glanced down the hall and caught Quinn spying from behind a random hallway. He ignored the girl and helped Isobel up, "Are you alright?"

"Besides loosing whatever self-esteem I had left…Yea I'm fine," Isobel said shaking her clothes out a bit to get rid of any dust and dirt, "I have a very bad sense of balance and this only proved my point."

"Koichi!" Multiple familiar voices called out from the top of the stairs.

"Friends," Isobel said taking the expression of delight crossed his face.

"You can say that," Koichi said with a light chuckle.

"Right," Isobel said with an eye roll, she looked over her shoulder to see several kids around running down the stairs. They quickly stopped running once they saw Koichi glaring at them.

"Running…really you guys," Koichi sighed in total disappointment, he then gave a pointed glare at his twin, "You especially, Koji."

"What, the last time we saw you is two months ago," Koji said slinging an arm around his brother shoulders.

"Oh, stop that," Zoe said scowling at Koji, she then gave Koichi a sad smile, "He's right you know."

"I'm sorry really, I have been busy with entrance exams," Koichi said, his cheeks flushed pink as he averted his gaze away from Zoe.

"At least you are doing something productive," Koji said, he gave Takuya and J.P a hard stare.

Takuya looked away and whistled innocently. J.P looked taken aback before he shouted out, "Hey!"

"Didn't you join the computer club at your school J.P?" Tommy asked the older boy.

"Yea, I did," J.P smirked crossing his arms over his chest, "I am the current the vice-president."

"Yea, but…" Koji began to say.

"You're not the president," Takuya finished off as both boys looked over at J.P who had turned red in both embarrassment and irritation.

"Boys," Zoe said warningly to the three.

"Who were you talking to Koichi," Tommy asked looking up at the eldest of the twins.

Koichi gave Tommy a confused expression, he turned around to see that Isobel wasn't there anymore, "I was…helping someone…but it seems she managed to slip away."

-.-

"And here we are…Where it all started," Takuya said as he and his friends walked down a long dark stairwell that lead to the gate to the digital world via Trailmon.

Koichi had a tight grip on Koji shoulder as carefully walked down the steps, everyone would check on him from time to time. It was clearly evident to them that he had grown to have a 'slight' fear of long stairways.

Zoe reached over and wrapped her arms around Koichi unoccupied arm and gave Koichi an encouraging smile. Koichi smiled timidly at her in thanks.

"Hey!" Someone shouted from top of the stairs. Everyone looked over their shoulders to see a kid about Tommy's age walked quickly down the steps.

"Shinya! What are you doing here?" Takuya exclaimed as he headed towards his brother.

Shinya panted heavily as he gave Takuya surprised look, "What are you doing here? Did you get the weird text too?"

"Uhhhhh….." Takuya blinked excessively as he tried to come up with something to say.

"There are other kids that received the text, Takuya," Koichi said as he nudged Koji and Zoe to keep moving.

"Yea but…." Takuya said blankly staring at his brother scratching the side of his head. Then a huge grin appeared on his face, "Awesome! Come on Shinya, you already know the others."

"You guys are a part of whatever is going on too?" Shinya said as he and Takuya caught up with the others.

"You could say that?" Tommy said fiddling with his hat, "Now I'm not the youngest anymore."

"Yippee," Shinya deadpanned as the others laughed.

Finally arriving at the plaza, they saw three kids standing in front of a Trailmon, Angler. The Trailmon talked animatedly to them about chocolate. He stopped his chatter as he saw the digidestine, "Ah, there you are! Just in time, did you bring me any chocolate?"

TBC….


End file.
